iDon't Hate You
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after 'iKiss'. Both Sam and Freddie know there was more to that kiss than just getting their first kiss over with. They confront each other about it and start taking small steps into a new, unknown and odd relationship.
1. iLike You

**I've wanted to do this ever since I saw iKiss (which I loved :) This is just a little story about the first steps of their relationship. the POVs will switch back and forth through the chapters. So here's **_**iDon't Hate You. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

I walked back to Carly's apartment...well, stumbled was more like it. I had just kissed Freddie Benson. The boy who I made fun of, tortured, teased and just ad my first kiss with. It was suppose to be an innocent little kiss, just so both of us could get it out the way. But I don't think it was so innocent. There was something behind the kiss. Something more.

But I'm being stupid, Freddie loves Carly anyway. And he's such a dork. I don't even care that he loves Carly instead of me. Not at all. Nope. Nada.

I opened the door to the iCarly studio where Carly was sitting in a bean bag chair, reading a book.

"Show still going on?" I asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"No, I ended early," Carly said, "I wasn't sure how long you and Freddie were going to talk." Carly closed her book and looked at me.

"Sam are you okay?" she asked, "You're face is kinda red."

"Is not," I countered immediately defensive.

"It totally is," Carly said. I just crossed my arms stubbornly, sitting back in the bean bag chair, letting out a big huff. At that moment, Freddie came in and my heart began to race. Wait, why is my heart racing? My heart had no business racing when Freddie walks in no matter how cute he is- wait! He's not cute. Well he is cute- I mean- you know, I'm going to stop arguing with myself.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said cheerfully. I remained quiet, not trusting my mouth to not say someting stupid.

"Hi," Freddie said to Carly, but I noticed that his eyes stayed on me until he went over to his laptop.

"You ended the show?" he asked, not looking up.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how long you and Sam were going to talk," Carly answered. I stared at the floor, becoming interested in counting the floorboards. Carly looked from Freddie to me and back again.

"Is something wrong?" Carly said, "You two are kinda quite."

"Nothing's wrong," Freddie and I said quickly at the same time. We glanced at each other for a moment and looked away again. I went back to counting the floorboards. I had stopped at 22.

"Okay," Carly said slowly, in a voice that clearly said that she knew something was wrong. But she never got to repeat her question because of Spencer's scream downstairs. Carly sighed heavily.

"I better see what's wrong this time," she said, rushing out the door and downstairs.

And awkward silence fell over Freddie and I. I was on floorboard number 47 when Freddie was suddenly next to me.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Whatever," I mumbled. Freddie sat in Carly's vacant seat and suddenly, I couldn't count the floorboards anymore and settled for staring at them. My heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't breath right. I couldn't even remember my own name. What was it? Oh, right, Sam Benson-PUCKETT! PUCKETT! SAM PUCKETT! You did not just read...that other name.

"We need to talk," Freddie said.

"About what?" I snapped. I couldn't help the hostile tone in my voice.

"That...kiss," Freddie said slowly.

"We kissed," I said, "That's it. It was just so both of us could get out first kiss out the way. It meant nothing." I felt something warm on my hand. I glanced down to see Freddie's hand on mine. I wanted to move my hand from under his, but my hand thought otherwise. Stupid hand move! Don't let him hold you! Oh, it's no use, my and refuses to cooperate.

"Did it really mean nothing?" he asked, his voice soft. When did his voice get so deep? I mean, I knew it was deeper, but when did it send a thrill through my body? Or maybe that was just those inexpensive meatballs. I dared to look up into Freddie's eyes. Those dark, almost black eyes that now held an emotion I couldn't I identify. I looked away again muttering angrily, "It meant nothing." I don't know who I was angry at, me, Freddie, that stupid kiss messing with my hormones. I was just angry.

"Sam, look me in the eye and tell me that kiss meant nothing," Freddie said. I looked back into his eyes and-for the first time in my life- I was speechless. I tried to talk, but no words came out of my mouth. Come on mouth, make words! I've got to really stop talking to my body parts. Freddie gave me a small smile. That dorky, but somehow cute smile.

"It meant something," I whispered. Darn it! My mouth has betrayed me! Freddie sighed in relief.

"Good," he said, "Because, it meant something to me to." My heart was pounding so loud now, I was sure Freddie could hear it. Heck, people in Japan could probably hear it.

"So what does this mean?" I asked. Freddie shrugged.

"That we're together?" he suggested. I couldn't help but laugh. Me and Freddie? Together? I use to think the idea of that was ridiculous, but now...

"What about Carly?" I asked, the question nagging me in the back of my brain.

"That was just a crush," Freddie said, "This," he held up our intertwined fingers, "Is different." I couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a dork," I said, punching him playfully with my free hand.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a raised brown eyebrow.

"No," I said, "This is a yes." I leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was even better than the last. Freddie's lips were warm and soft against mine as they kissed me back. A sudden squeal of happiness broke us apart. Carly was standing right in the doorway.

"Sorry," she said beaming, "Carry on." She closed the door and left. Freddie and I just shrugged, and kissed again.

**There's chapter 1 of **_**iDon't Hate You**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. iAm Not Blushing

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! This one is from Sam's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

For the first time in my life, I was actually nervous about going to school. I, Samantha Puckett, was dating Fredward Benson. We had agreed that there was no use in keeping it a secret. Things like this just had a way of getting around school, no matter how much you tried to keep it. So I met him outside of school. It was like looking at him through new eyes. I never noticed before how much taller Freddie had grown or how deep his voice had gotten. How dark his eyes were, almost black, or how bright his smile was and how his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Just like they were doing now as he spotted me coming toward him.

"Ready?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said as Freddie took my and in his. My heart started to do that pounding thing again as we walked up the stairs and through the doors of the school. At first, no one stared. It was normal for Freddie and I to walk into school together. I mean, we were friends. But soon, people caught sight of our intertwined hands and the staring and whispers started. I wasn't use to being the center of attention. Unless I was beating someone up. I felt my face turn pink.

"Sam, you're blushing," Freddie whispered to me, giving my hand a comforting squeeze.

"I am not," I snapped, "I'm just flushed because it's so hot in here. When is this school going to decent air conditioning?" Freddie chuckled softly.

"Sure," he said, in a voice that clearly said he didn't believe me. So I punched his arm with my free hand. We made it to our lockers. Carly was already there, closing her locker as Freddie bent down to open his.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, then caught sight of my face and said, "Sam, you're cheeks are pink."

"It's hot in here! It's a flush!" I defended stubbornly. Carly just rolled her dark eyes. Being friends for so long, she knew when I was lying. Freddie straightened up when he was done with his locker.

"I can't believe you two are together," Carly said happily.

"Neither can I," I said, a small smile creeping onto my face. I turned to Freddie and said, "It's weird, isn't it."

"Really weird," he agreed with a grin, "But nice."

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day," Carly said, shaking her head, "I wonder if pigs are flying outside." Freddie and I laughed.

"I've got to get something from the AV room," Freddie said, "I'll see you guys later." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and waved at Carly as he walked away. Carly looked at me expectantly.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" I asked back.

"You and Freddie kissed!" she said loudly.

"Shhhhh," I hissed, waving my hand frantically, "Could you say it any louder?" I added sarcastically.

"Sorry," Carly said, "But what was it like?" I smiled again.

"Wonderful," I said in a dreamy voice I didn't even know I was capable of doing. Was that really _my _voice?

"You seem different," Carly said, "But a good different. Happier."

"I feel different," I said. I know it sounds cliché, but Freddie gave me a feeling that scared me silly, but was unbelievably great. Something I never felt before.

"Well I'm glad," Carly said with a smile, "For both of you. Freddie deserves someone who feels the same way about him that he feels for them. And I've never seen you happier." I just shrugged nonchalantly, but grinned. The bell rung, signaling the beginning of class.

"We better get to class before we're late," Carly said, walking toward our first class.

"Since when do I care about being late to class?" I asked, but still followed Carly to class. Carly thought for a moment and said, "This is true. And you know your face is still pink."

"It's the heat!" I stated firmly.

"Uh huh," Carly said sarcastically.

"I'm not blushing!" I said. Carly giggled.

"Sure Sam," she said, "Sure."

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. iGo on a Date

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Twilight.**

It happened. It really happened. Freddie asked me out. On a real date, this Saturday. We were going to see that new movie, _Twilight_. Usually, I wasn't the type for romance stories, but add a dark plot and vampires and I'm willing to try it.

Carly was helping me get ready. Well, more like she dragged me kicking and screaming to her apartment. I was perfectly happy just putting on my usual clothes and calling it a day, but Carly wouldn't hear it. So now I was sitting on her bed in her room with half my wardrobe on her bed. The only reason I stayed wa because she threatened to handcuff me to a chair if I tried to leave, although I was pretty sure I could outrun her.

"Sam, do you have anything...lighter colored?" she asked, going through my clothes. Most of my clothes were black, gray, white, red or dark shades of blue, purple and every other color in the rainbow.

"Not really," I said, "And if you even try to put anything pink on me I will feed you to my mom's dog."

"Your mom doesn't even have a dog," Carly said.

"Yes she does," I said, "She found one yesterday on the street. And it bites."

"Okay," Carly said slowly, "What about this?" She held up a black denim skirt, red leggings, a black tank top decorated with red roses and a pair of red flats.

"Ooh, that's nice," I said, standing up. Carly left while I got changed. She came back in and brushed my hair until it fell in blonde waves and pulled some of it back into a low ponytail held with a red rose barrette. The doorbell rang downstairs and I knew it was Freddie. My heart started pounding. I wondered if it would ever stop doing that.

"Ready?" Carly asked.

"To puke," I answered. My stomach was in knots.

"Yeah, not very attractive," Carly said, taking me by the arm and dragging me downstairs. Freddie was already there, dressed in a blue pinstripe shirt, jeans and dark blue converse sneakers, sitting on Carly's couch. He stood up when Carly and I walked in.

"You look nice Sam," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, we better go," Freddie said. Carly gave me an encouraging smile before Freddie took my hand and led me out of the apartment. We walked in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, to the movie theater. It was weird, going out with a boy who last week I thought was a complete dork and now...well, he was still a dork, but a cute one. And mine.

Freddie, being a gentleman, bought the tickets and snacks. We took a seat near the back of the theater. About halfway through the movie- which was actually pretty good- Freddie did something I never thought he'd have the guts to do. He put his arm around me, trying to be slick and pass it off as a yawn. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

After the movie, we took a walk, just wandering and talking.

"Sam, did you ever think this could happen?" Freddie asked, holding up our intertwined hands, "Us?"

"No way," I said, "Pigs must be flying somewhere." Freddie laughed.

"Must be," he said, "Maybe in Switzerland."

"Why Switzerland?" I asked. Freddie shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. I punched his arm playfully.

"You're such a dork," I teased.

"Yes, but I'm your dork," Freddie said, wrapping removing his hand from mine to wrap his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, putting my hand on the back of his neck, and pulling him down for a kiss.

**THE END! I hope you liked it! I may do another Sam/Freddie story soon. Please Review!**


End file.
